Operation Everlark
by TheRealPrimroseEverdeen
Summary: Modern Day one-shot- Katniss is in love with Peeta, but he has a girlfriend. With the help of her friends, they come up with a plan to get Everlark together-operation Everlark. Where does it all go down? Prom of course!
_**Modern day everlark story that just popped into my head. :) Enjoy!**_

* * *

Katniss Povs

We were sitting in his bedroom when he told me. We were laughing and joking as usual, which is something I only do around him and my baby sister Prim. We were talking about school, and everyone was pairing up. How we were so exited that Gale and Madge had finally gotten together, and so had two of our other friends Annie and Finnick. I had made a comment about how we must be the only two people in our high school without a boyfriend or girlfriend when he told me. He had a girlfriend. Peeta Mellark was dating Delly Cartwright. I was heartbroken to say the least. I don't have any right to be though. We never dated, never kissed, hell he doesn't even know I like him. He's had plenty of girlfriends before her but they never really lasted long. Two weeks at most. But he told me they'd been dating for three months but hadn't said anything to anyone. She deserves him too. She's a really sweet girl. The only people I know nicer then her are Madge, Prim, Annie,Peeta, Prim's best friend Rue, and Gale's little sister Posy. I had numbly sat up, told him congrats, and said something about having to go home.

That was two hours ago. I've just been sitting on my bed, processing it all, letting it sink in, and trying to figure out how I missed it. I jump at the sound of a knock at my door. I look to see my twelve year old sister Prim standing in the door frame.

"Dinner's in ten minutes." She states. When I only nod, she looks at me with a grim look on her face. "He told you about him and Delly, didn't he?" She states, more than asks, . I only nod, to afraid that if I say anything I'll start sobbing. Prim crosses the threshold and gracefully plants herself on my bed, perched on the edge like a bird about to take flight.

"You know Delly's not as nice as people make her out to be. She's overly nice to make people like her. She's a real bitch though _ **( I don't actually think Delly's a bitch it's just for the story's purposes)**_ the other day she bullied Rue into giving her all of her lunch! And then she just threw it out and ate her own lunch! Clove and Glimmer gave her two black eyes though, and Johanna threatened her with her axe. Nobody said anything to Peeta though, and they all gave Rue their lunch, and bought one of their own. Rue only ate one sandwich though and a capri sun, and brought the rest home for her family." By the ed of Prim's rant her little hands are curled into fists and I'm livid.

Rue is one of the sweetest little girls in the world. Her home life isn't the best. Her parents work minimum wage and their employers refuse to give them a raise even though they do a great job, work hard, and have a good attitude. The only reason they don't get a raise is the employers are extremely racist. Rue is the oldest of five, and always gives her siblings the better part of I did for Prim when we were stuck in a hard time.

My dad died and my mother clocked out, leaving me to raise myself and Prim at eleven years old. Peeta and his family had lived next door my whole life. We didn't talk much though. He was nice enough. They own Mellark's Bakery, and he had two nice older brothers and a caring father, but a witch of a mother. I'd been caring for Prim on my own for a month, and we were starving. One night it was extremely bad, and I knew we wouldn't last much longer. I day or two if I was lucky. Prim though- my seven year old baby sister was dying in front of me. It wasn't likely she would survive the night, as she had gotten sick, and her body was too weak from hunger to fight it off. I knew it was coming but I didn't want to accept it. My innocent baby sister, who would never hurt a fly, and didn't deserve this, she couldn't- was too good to die. But she was dying in my arms-and there was nothing I could do about it. I didn't bother hiding the tears from Prim. I love her more than anything, and there was no point in trying to be strong in front of her when she knew what was happening. She would go to sleep and never wake up. She would become an angel. I had started to accept it when there was a knock on the door. Not wanting to leave Prim I looked out the window and saw Peeta Mellark, I just called for him to come in. He came in with bags. And there was something in his hand. He held it out for me and upon closer examination-Yes!- it was the medicine Prim needed. I quickly gave it to her and her blue eyes became just a little bit brighter.

Then I realized that the medicine wouldn't be enough we would just die in the next couple days anyways. Seeing my expression he held out the bags. I looked inside all the bags and they were filled to the brim with food. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, desserts, snacks, everything! We wouldn't starve after all. All because of Peeta. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I sat up and rushed over and gave him the hugest hug while sobbing. I vaguely remember thanking him a million times, and even kissing him on the cheek. My mother came back to life after that, and things got better. My mother makes a lot of money. I hold a small amount of bitter resentment towards her, but she came through for us.

I'm shaken out of my reverie by Prim saying something.

"I'm sorry Prim I zoned out can you repeat that please?" I say. She sighs, and smiles.

"I said, you should write a song and sing it to him at Prom" She repeats.

"How would that even work Prim?"

"Easy, you tell the people in charge you want to sing a song, Madge and I will help you sing it and we can get Finnick, Cato, and Madge can play instruments." She responds. The idea is tempting not gonna lie.

"Okay fine let's say we do this how does Peeta know it's about him, and Delly?" I ask. She thinks for a moment.

"Well, you could dedicate it to him or something." It sounds foolproof. Except for one thing.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Prim laughs at this question.

"Kat it's obvious to everyone except you, he's in love with you." She says.

"Okay, I'm in."

* * *

"Wait? So let me get this straight. You love Peeta?" asks Madge. We're all gathered in Madge's room, discussing our plans for what Prim and Rue are calling Plan Everlark. Peeta's on a date with Delly, and the rest of us-Madge, Gale,Clove, Glimmer, Annie, Prim, Rue,Thresh, Cato, Johanna, Marvel, and Finnick-are planning for Prom. They were pretty shocked to say the least when they found out.

"Yes." I answer.

Prim and Rue stand up on Madge's bed.

"First order of business-" Prim starts

"Katniss do you have the song ready?" Rue finishes.

"Sir yes sir!" I say jokingly.

"Katniss this is no laughing matter, we're trying to get you and Peeta together."Finnick says seriously.

"That's right now next order of business, is the Prom committee on board with this?" Prim asks.

"Yes they thought it was so romantic, and are rooting for you." Madge replies

"Okay next what instruments do we need, and who's singing what?" Asks Rue. I look around the room and think of the song.

"Finnick, you'll be guitar, Gale, drums, Madge and Prim will sing with me, and Madge you'll also be on piano. Rue you can dance a little if you want." I say.

"Okay, and lastly we need to hear the song, and what we'll be singing." Rue and Prim say together.

Madge has a huge music studio in her house with a bunch of instruments, so we go in there. I give a copy of the music to everyone who needs one, and highlighted where they sing or play. Then I sing. Madge and Prim sing at their parts, Madge playing the piano, Finnick, on guitar, and Gale on drums. When the song finishes, they all start clapping and cheering. I blush.

"We can pull this off! Prom's next Saturday we have two weeks to practice." Prim shouts. Everyone starts cheering. This could actually happen I think smiling.

* * *

We decided that everyone would sleepover at my house. As we're pulling in the driveway I notice Peeta and Delly getting out of his car. I see Rue flinch and my hatred for Delly comes full force, and I can tell everyone else feels the same way. But we all get out of the car acting like there's nothing wrong. Peeta sees us and walks over dragging Delly with him.

"Hey guys what's up? You all look happy." He says. I smile at him and Finnick starts to answer

"Well we've just-" Annie clamps her hand around his mouth and Prim and Rue's cries of Team Everlark can be heard in the background.

"Katniss, Prim, and Madge are singing a song that Katniss wrote at Prom, and we're all sleeping over here. Care to join us" Annie covers. Peeta smiles and Delly glares at me.

"Of course I would!" He says. Delly smiles and bats her eyes at him.

"Peeta honey, what about me? Can I sleep over at Katniss' with you? I mean I _am_ your girlfriend." She says staring at me. Peeta looks down a his shoes, and rubs the back of his neck.

"Well erm um you see it's more of a best friend thing than a girlfriend thing, and it's Katniss' house." He stutters awkwardly. Delly looks at us.

" _Well_ can I come or not?" Everyone shakes their heads

"Nope absolutely not" Says Glimmer.

"No way in hell" Johanna adds.

"Sorry it's kind of our thing." I say.

Delly huffs, and walks to her car in her seven inch heels.

Peeta walks over to Glimmer Finnick, and Johanna and they have a quick whispered conversation. They look over Peeta's shoulder and grin and nod encouragingly at me. When they come back Peeta says

"So let's get this thing started with some food."

"You just got back from a date!" I laugh. He grimaces.

"Yeah she made us get the same thing and ordered salad with just leaves and no dressing and _water_ Kaniss water! Where are the carbs and sugar, and the fat!?" I laugh.

"Now if we were going on a date you'd order a cake, and a milkshake, have me order what I want, and I'd end up sharing your food because I really wanted chocolate cake." He says. I laugh because that's true.

"That's true. It would be chocolate with chocolate frosting, and a chocolate milkshake and after picking at your chicken you'd start to eat my cake." I say We burst into laughter and the rest of the night is like that. It's perfect, and my only thoughts are that fake date we talked about could become a reality after Saturday.

* * *

It's Wednesday afternoon and all the girls are sitting in my room discussing Prom. Glimmer looks up suddenly in the middle of our conversation about Plan Everlark.

"So does everyone have a dress picked out for Saturday?" She asks. Prim and I shake our heads while everyone else nods.

"Katniss! How do you not have a dress for prom? Prim'll need one too! Prom is _this_ Saturday!" Glimmer screeches.

"Well we've been so busy with this plan that I forgot." I admit sheepishly. Glimmer smiles.

"That's okay. We can fix this. We're all going shopping for Katniss and Prim's dresses." Prim looks up from her conversation with Rue.

"Why do _I_ need a dress if I'm not even in high school." She asks. I facepalm as Rue sighs and smiles

"Because you're singing too, and we're all gonna be there. Remember?" She explains. A look of recognition crosses Prim's sweet face.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." She says.

"No kidding." I laugh.

"Well let's go get you a dress!" Glimmer says excitedly. I sigh and we walk outside and pile into my car.

* * *

It's Saturday, prom night, Plan Everlark is being put into motion in about an hour. Peeta and Delly are coming with us to Prom. I ended up buying and aqua colored dress that flared out at the waist, and the top is jewels. Glimmer does my hair in a curly updo, and light make up. Just a little bit of mascara, eyeliner and pink lipgloss. Prim bought a royal blue high low dress with a ruffled front. Her hair is half up and half down in golden curls. I protested highly against my twelve year old sister wearing make up but Prim insisted, so I agreed to mascara and lipgloss. She looks beautiful, like a goddess, or angel.

"Are you ready for this Katniss?" She asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be. You look beautiful Prim." I tell her, kneeling down to hug her. She smiles.

"Then we better get downstairs, everyone's waiting for us." She says. I laugh, and hook her arm with mine.

"Then we better make a grand entrance." I say. She laughs, and we walk out into the hallway, and down the stairs. Everyone's parents are here. My mother starts crying.

"Everyone outside it's picture time." She manages to choke take at least a million and one pictures. As we're walking to the limo Peeta stops me.

"You look beautiful Katniss." He says

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." I say. He smiles, and I reach up and hug him. His arms find their way around me immediately, and it feels so right-so good that I have to remind myself he's not mine. Before we pull apart, I hear the tell tale click of Prim's phone taking a picture. I smile, and notice Delly glaring at us.

"You should probably go back to your girlfriend." I say nodding at Delly.

"Right." He says. He walks over to her and I join hands with Prim. We all pile into the car and then we're off to prom.

* * *

"Are you guys ready to go on?" asks one of the girls on the prom committee, I think her name is Bonnie. We nod and she hands Prim, Madge, and I microphones.

"Good luck Katniss." She says as she passes by. She walks onto the stage and immediately gains peoples attention. Bonnnie clears her throat and says

"We have a special performance from Katniss, Everdeen, Primrose Everdeen, Madge Undersee, Gale Hawthorne, and Finnick O'dair." Our friends start cheering, and Rue yells Team Everlark. We all walk out. Madge sits at the piano, Gale sits at the drums, and Finnick holds the guitar. Prim and I walk up to the microphones. I clear my throat and say

"This song is dedicated to my best friend-"

"Peeta Mellark!" Prim shrieks, before turning red. a few people chuckle at Prim's antics. Finnick strums the guitar, and I begin to sing.

Let's be honest we don't got a lot in common when it comes down to it You can take his breath away and light up every room when you walk through it But I don't want you six foot legs and angel face and sophistication Don't really want to causes scene but girl you got everything

Then Prim and Madge join in.

And I want your boyfriend  
I'm not gonna lie  
I'll be his girl when he tells you good bye

Then me by myself agin

Dont worry I wont take him cause I aint that low  
I want your boyfriend  
Just thought you should know

That he and I go back so far  
Oh my gosh we lived in his first truck  
First time we heard Shania Twain  
Think we were on our way to Lubbock  
And I know you think he loves you now  
Seen so many girls come in and out  
It sounds a bit insensitive but the truth is what it is

Then all of us again

I want your boyfriend  
Im not gonna lie  
Ill be his girl when he tells you goodbye  
Dont worry I wont take him cause I aint that low  
I want your boyfriend  
Just thought you should know yeah

Next Prim has a solo

Dont know why you act so surprised  
Cant you see it in his eyes?  
You mustve known it all this time

Then me and Madge

I want you boyfriend to tell you the truth  
Ill be right there when he gets over you  
Whats meant to be will always find its way in the end

Then I sing solo for the remaining part

I want your boyfriend  
Im not gonna lie  
Ill be his girl when he tells you goodbye  
Dont worry I wont take him cause I aint that low  
I want your boyfriend I want your boyfriend I want your boyfriend

Just thought you should know

The whole gym erupts into applause. I look over to where Peeta and Delly are standing. Peeta has this huge smile on his face, and Delly is giving me a death glare. I laugh. Prim hugs me. When she pulls back she points excitedly at something. I look where she's pointing and Peeta is making his way over to us. He walks up onto the makeshift stage and people start going nuts. He takes my face in his hands and kisses me. I hear people cheering in the background, Prim and Rue the loudest with their shrieks of Team Everlark. When we break apart he smiles at me and says

"I've wanted to do that since we were five years old." I laugh.

"Guess you have to take me on that date now." I joke.

"It's a date."

* * *

 _ **What did you think. Took about two days to write. :)**_


End file.
